hirotoxmidorikawa
by karla kimura
Summary: yaoi..con intento de lemon
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64976b1989d724ed958dec94fc2ca9bd"Era una calurosa tarde en la ciudad de inazuma y la casa de midorikawa no era la ecepcion ,dos chicos se encontraban en una habitación simple pero muy bien ordenada el prinero de cabello rojo y ojos gricesverdosos que vevia una gaseosa helada y el otro de largo cabello verde y ojos negros que chupaba con enpeño una paleta helada en forma de tubo , estaba tan ensimismado en su helado que no se dio cuenta de que su querido novio pelirrojo lo estaba observando de manera discreta,mientras lamia y chupaba su postre. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Para hiroto el calor comenzaba a aumentar y midorikawa no terminaba su helado ,hiroto lo obserbaba ,veia el rostro de midorikawa ronrrojado por el calor ,su frente finamente perlada por el sudor ,sus labios rojos e irritados por el frío del helado ,midorikawa saco su lengua para lamer sensualmente el liquido blanco que escurría del helado de vainilla o almenos eso penso hiroto y volvio a sentir mas calor al imaginar que ese liquido blanco no era helado de vainilla si no algo mas ,un intenzo sonrrojo lo imbadio al ver como midorikawa metia y sacaba el helado de su boca ,imaginando que mido hacia eso con otra cosa ,cosa que el tenia entre las piernas ,fue entonces cuando sintio que algo entre sus piernas despertaba y su pantalón ajustaba mas ,como pudo aceleradamente tomo un cojin de la cama de midorikawa y se lo puso en la entrepierna ,midorikawa lo miro extrañado br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-pasa algo hiro?- pregunto midobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-no nada ryuji ,voy al baño -dijo saliendo apresurado de la habitación,corrió lo mas rápido al baño y se encerró con llave, entonces no soporto mas ,apresuradamente bajo sus pantalones dejando su gran erección al descubierto ,algo dudoso acerco su mano y comenzó a subirla y bajarla ,cerro los ojos soltando un gruñido gutural mientras imaginaba una cabellera verde que enmarcaba un fino rostro de ojos negros y mejillas ruborizadas, cuya boca atrapaba su miembro y lo lamia con maestría ,lo metia por completo en su boca y lo succionaba arrancandole mas gruñidos y asi siguio el pelirrojo olvidando todo a su alrededor y concentrándose en su placentera fantasí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El peli verde mientras tanto ,se preocupo al ver que su novio pelirrojo no volvia salio de la habitacion a buscarlo ,camino asta el baño y toco suavementebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-hiroto...amor estas bien ?-pregunto ,pero no recibio respuesta alguna ,entonces pego su oido a la puerta ,mas solo oyo un gruñido seguido del golpear apresurado de la piel, entonces entendio lo que pasaba, hiroto se estaba masturbando ,entonces penso ,ya habian tenido relaciones sexuales antes entones porque hiroto hacia lo que hacia ,quiza el no lo complacia,o qiza era porque se habia negado a hacerlo el dia de ayer,se abia negado porque le dolia el trasero y es que habeces hiroto se exedia en la fuerza,entonces se habia negado ,pero tampoco es que no pudiera complacerlo de otras formas por algo existia el sexo oral./p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08dea098417a29528daeaa50e0225039"el pelirrojoseguia ocupado en el extasis que el mismo se proporcionaba,que no oyo cuando la puerta del baño comenzo a habrirse ,se exalto al sentir un apacionado beso ,abrio instantanaeamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con mido que lo veia a los ojos fijamete,trato de hablar pero su novio le tapo la voca con la mano y mirandolo fijamente fue vajando su caveza ,hiroto estaba que no se la creia y es que parecia que su fantacia se hacia realidad un Midorikawa de mejillas ruborizadas,ojos criztalizados se acercaba a su mienbro y estupefacto vio como midorikawa llevava su miembro a su boca ,sco su lengua lentament5e y comenzo a lamerlo de manera ligera ,pero aun asi el pelirrojo solto un gruñido ,el peliverde comenzo a meter su miembro completo a su voca subiendo y bajando ,mordio suabemente la punta ,haciendo que hiroto gruñiera mas fuerte ,continuo chupando mordiendo y subcionando con maestria y hiroto estaba que no se la creia ,sorprendido sintio un ormigueo en su vientre ,un calor fuerte se extendio por todo su cuerpo fue entonces cuando toda su ecencia se desparramo manchando el rostro de su amado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca44f985ee4a101bdcab9260e52b328d"-mido te amo ...gracias por hacerlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d93d04cc21cefc5a83f7a7851c6ee20"-hiroto yo tambien te amo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93a9c495651cf14f81efa371bba39b77"-pero porque? lo hiciste /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a86488f2c1477bc2e546be8a5a50c0d"-hiroto ,darte mi culo no es la unica manera de complacerte ,hay muchas mas -respondio con una sonrrisa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf21e5768d43460d27b003d2ee0bb4a"-pero mido te manche -dijo limpiandole el rostro con una toalla para luego besarlo tiernamente /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7b83d35fe38e1630738aa7be85c0e2"-bañemosnos juntos hiroto ,-le dijo sonrriendole picaramente .hiroto comprendio el mensaje lo beso apasionadamente y guiandolo a la ducha comenzo a desbestirlo ,pues les quedaba una larga tardeuna muy larga.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
